Voyeuristic Intention
by mslorigrimes
Summary: Best Friends forever? Indeed not. Frank's betrothed comes to Denton as the approaching death of his mother nears. After being returned to life, is Frank ready to see his old friend? Even if they did not part on the best of terms? Frank/OC
1. Chapter 1

Three candles strategically placed around her room, created the illusion of light in her otherwise dark room. Raven sat at her vanity mirror, brushing her waist-length black hair. The way the light caught the shine of her hair created the illusion of black onyx winking at the weary intruder.

"Ray..." A familiar voice rang from the darkened door way. Raven turned her curious blue eyes from her own reflection. She glimpsed at the pale frame of her best friend (and most likely intended), Prince Frank. He limped closer to her bed and collapsed on top of her satin black covers.

"Frankie...you know you can't be in here this late..." Raven began to reproach her best friend, standing up, tying her rose pink robe. She picked up a candle and walked over to her friend. As she got closer, her eyes narrowed. The light from her candle showed the darkening bruises on her friend's pale body.

He was absolutely battered. His otherwise mischievous green eyes were darkening with bruised skin, while his sensual red lips puffed and crusted with blood. His thighs were bruised and bloody. His dark, curly hair began to mat with blood, and his breathing was ragged. She gasped and almost dropped the candle in her pale long hand.

"Not again Frankie..." She said, setting the candle on her nightstand. She sat on the edge of the bed, and gently pulled his head into her lap. He strained to wrap his arms around her waist and began to sob into her lap. Raven began to hum Translyvanian lullabies. "This needs to stop Frank." She said seriously, as he began to slowly gain back his strength.

"How? I can't tell Mummy..." Frank began. He sat up slowly and carefully and looked into her pale face.

"Well you can't let your father keep using you as a punching bag either. Frankie, you know that I'm always going to be there for you...no matter what happens." She got up slowly, so the bed wouldn't shift in such a way as to make Frank cringe in pain. She approached her nightstand and opened a drawer, filled with medical supplies. She pulled out her small basket and filled it with supplies that she would need.

"Hold still..." She said as she began to apply bruise ointment on his body, even in pain he purred in pleasure. She smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. "Is that somewhat better?"

"Much..." Frank said languorously. Raven giggled and began to wipe the blood off of him. When she was done, he looked much like his usual sixteen year old self. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"Thank you Raven...I wanted to let Riff and Magenta get some sleep tonight..." Frank said in gratitude, making Raven giggle. She handed him her brush and sat back at her vanity mirror. He sat behind her and began to stroke her hair, while staring in longing at himself.

"Right...because they're going to 'sleep'..." Raven said, making air quotes around 'sleep'. "So...has your mother said anything else about...you know..." She said, her pale face going paler.

"Yes...I know both my parents and your parents are talking seriously about it as we speak..." Frank said with a sigh. "I don't think it's fair to arrange a-"

"Sh! Don't say it out loud...It's not you Frankie...it's the ideas that frightens me." Raven said, spinning around to face him.

"Say what?" Frank said with an impish grin. Raven looked at him in warning. "Oh you mean...marriage?" Raven cringed.

"That word." She said in embarrassment. "I don't want to be married...even to be Queen of Transsexual." She said quietly. Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps near her door. She quickly pushed Frank under her bed and re-tied her robe as she opened the door.

"Yes?" She said sweetly. She had come face to face with the King and Queen, as well as her parents behind them. Queen Rachael was the picture of lovely. She and her son shared the same fair skin and green eyes. Her long blonde hair was braided into a long braid and her crown made with the finest Translyvanian emeralds winked at her. Her green robe covered a slender body, covered with a bustier made of fine green silk. Her smile was radiant as her eyes took in the bedroom behind the young woman in front of her. Rachael eyes caught a glint of Frank's heel as it scrambled to catch up with the rest of him under the bed. King Hecticus was the definition of handsome. His black hair was cropped and curled around his face. His black eyes were wrinkled with crow's feet but that made him more distinguished. His mouth was in a false smile, he despised Raven because she knew his horrid secret, but that didn't stop him from lusting after her.

"Fabulous news my dearest..." Rachael drawled in her accent as she walked into Raven's room. Raven followed and smiled.

"Yes, extremely good news..." Raven's father Damien Desontos replied as he entered the room behind the King. While Raven was the spitting image of her mother, with the exception of her blue eyes, she had her father's lust for knowledge. Raven's mother, Serenity Desontos was her namesake. Very calm.

"You and our dearest son are to be married!" Rachael exclaimed excitedly. She was thrilled to be inheriting a daughter.

"Upon Rachael's death, of course. Which won't happen for a great while." Hecticus said with a grim intervention. Rachael blew this off.

"Of course the betrothal bonding ceremony will have to be arranged...In a week's time, you two shall be bonded in the eyes of our Goddess, making it as good as a marriage." Rachael said with a smile.

"Without the consummation of course." Hecticus interrupted again. Rachael waved this off.

"Raven is of good stock Hecticus...I know that neither of them will do anything that could jeopardize their friendship. But we shall tell Frankie tomorrow...I'm sure he's exhausted. Good night Raven." Rachael bowed slightly, showing the respect owed to the next ruler of the planet. The adults all said their various farewells.

"Good night." Hecticus said coldly, with a glimmer of lust as he followed his wife out.

"Good night my dear queen in the making." Damien said with a grin of pride.

Serenity simply kissed her daughter on her forehead and smiled at her knowingly as she left the bedroom. "My princess..."

As the door shut, Raven locked it and collapsed on her bed with a gasp of relief.

"Are they gone?" She heard Frank call from under the bed.

"Yes." Raven said, with the same attitude as one would have when they are told they must marry their best friend. "Yes, they're gone now."


	2. Chapter 2

_12 years later..._

"I'm sorry master..." Riff Raff called out as the whip bit into his rough flesh. Frank cracked the whip into his handyman's back. The two stood in the hallway outside of Riff Raff's room.

"You killed me...and all you have to say is 'Sorry'?" Frank screamed at Riff. At this moment, he reminded himself of his father, and that scared him deeply. Frank quickly composed himself, seeing Magenta enter the room with a disgusted frown.

"When shall Raven be arriving?" Frank said, frowning.

"Soon master...She called a few minutes ago...She does not seem best pleased to be coming here..." Magenta said with a smile. She missed her old friend, and at least they did not part on bad blood.

"I'm not best pleased. Well then, I shall be in the lab. Send for me when she arrives." Frank said, strutting over to the lift.

As soon as he was gone, the servants breathed a sigh of relief. Riff Raff was happy with the beating as opposed to what would have happened had he been reported to the Queen, by her son. The siblings turned to each other and puckered their lips for a kiss when the door rang. Riff scowled and approached the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was not the short young lady that Riff and Magenta were used to seeing. No, this was a woman. Raven's dark hair was loose down her back, ringlets surrounding her face. Her piercing blue eyes icy and cold. Her pale skin was flushed, from the snow outside of the castle in Denton. Her pink lips were curved in an arrogant smile as she summoned one of her handmaidens to bring her small silver mirror, where she vainly admired her reflection. Her bustier was a bloody red, and cut to above her abdomen, where there was an ornate belly button piercing and two tattoos. On her left hipbone was a Transsexual lighting bolt, the planet's symbol. On her other hipbone was Frank's name, with a blood red line cut through the middle. She wore her black garter belt with lacy black straps holding up her fishnets underneath her knee length black platform boots.

Upon seeing Magenta she forgot all decorum and squealed. She ran and hugged her oldest friend and smiled warmly.

"My dear you haven't aged a bit!" She said in her thick British accent. Raven grinned, forgetting all the anger that had brewed like coffee on the trip from Transsexual. Magenta smiled warmly and returned the hug.

"You look lovely...your highness." She said with a frown. "How is she?" Riff and Magenta asked at the same time.

Raven shook her head. "Before I left, she was already fading away...She's still alive, but it's only a matter of time now." She sighed and looked around the room. She summoned her court and they took her bags to her room. "Where is he?"

The doors to the convention room swung open and there was Frank sitting on his silver throne. Raven smirked and strutted over to him. Columbia, recently revived, stood protective behind him.

"Frank." Raven said coldly.

"Raven." Frank replied equally as tartly. Raven sighed and walked straight towards him and pulled him toward her.

"That's the only greeting I get?" Raven said with a disdainful cluck. She brought his mouth to hers and passionately kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Columbia stared back in jealousy. Raven pulled away first, but not before flicking her tongue on the tip of his nose.

"Meet me in my boudoir before dinner Frank...I believe you and I have some..." She paused with a seductive smile and a lusty giggle. "Catching up to do." She strutted towards the shift and lifted her foot onto one of the bars.

The servants all turned to face their master, whose normally pale face was flushed with pleasure. "Excuse me. I believe you all have a dinner to prepare." He said, slowly walking up the stairs until he was out of their line of sight before sprinting up the stairs.

Magenta smirked as she heard the familiar sounds of moans coming from the upstairs boudoir. She knew that her new mistress had succeeded in what no one else could; seducing Frank.

* * *

><p><em>12 years earlier...<em>

"I can't believe that I have to wear this." Raven said flatly. On her thin awkward body, was a white robe, with sheer bell sleeves.

"I think you look quite sexy actually..." Frank said, sitting at his vanity mirror applying make up. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I probably shouldn't be in here...You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." She said, heavily sarcastic. She looked around her friend's room and smirked at the virginal outfit that he had to wear, laid carefully out on his bed. His robe was just like hers, only in black.

"Of course you should be in here. You and I are about to know practically everything about each other anyway." Frank said, carefully applying mascara.

"What more can the two of us know about each other Frankie? We've been best friends since we were two." Raven said with a smirk. "Honestly, what do they expect of us?"

"Well, they expect you to rule Transsexual with the fair hand of a woman, and me to accept and follow everything you say. My queen..." He said turning around with a seductive smile and kissed her hand. She turned pink and handed him her tiara.

"Can you clip this for me?" She asked, pulling her hair up so he could clasp the headband under her hair. The simple sapphire winked at him as it hung on her forehead. "Jealous? I get to rule and you get to play...all day." She said with a smile, and pursed her perfectly red lips.

"I am not jealous." Frank said shortly, returning back to his make up.

"Whatever you say...husband." Raven said with a small frown and left the room. Frank noted how cold the room felt when she left.

* * *

><p><em>12 years later ...<em>

"Magenta..." Raven began as she prepared for dinner. "Who is 'Janet Weiss'?" She asked looking at the invitations that have been sent out. The domestic looked shamed as she brushed her new mistress's hair.

"Columbia invited her...a former...'liaison' of the master, and her son." Magenta replied looking embarrassed. Raven pursed her lips in anger.

"Is the boy...is he Frank's?" She asked in quiet fury. This child could alter everything she had planned for her rule. Her face mimicked that of Frank's when he was angry with one of the servants. Magenta refused to meet her eyes. "Without a doubt. It couldn't be Rocky's, or even her husband's child. But I doubt the child looks like him."

"Hm...well this just won't do at all...if DeLordy, rot that man, discovers the child's genetics, then my own child's rule will be in jeopardy. When I am..." Raven paused to think of a word. "Blessed with a child I mean." She turned on her heel and walked down the stairs to the dining room and sat across from Frank, and fixed him with the meanest of glares. The two were, unintentionally matching in colors; both were wearing black bustiers and the darkest of make up.

"How was your trip?" Frank asked, attempting to make peaceful conversation, though he really did not want to be civil to this harlot. Raven raised a thin eyebrow.

"Fine." She replied through tight lips. Riff shook his head in frustration, apparently not even pleasures of the flesh could bring civility to the two quarrelers. "How was Janet Weiss?" She hissed out.

Frank looked surprised that she even knew that name. Columbia looked ashamed and looked straight at her plate. "Horrible." He replied honestly. "How do you know that name?"

"That's not the point Frank. I honestly had hoped that after what happened between the two of us, you'd learn a damn lesson in self control." Raven said bitterly. Columbia looked curious, what had happened between the two of them?

"Honestly, I think that out of the two of us, you're the one who needed self control." Frank said standing up in fury.

"Oh really?" Raven said standing up as well. The servants watched with undisguised interest. Raven laughed a shrill laugh. "You're the one who broke what we were!"

"Me?"

"YES!" Raven screamed back. Suddenly the two were in front of each other, murder in his green eyes. Mutilation in her blue eyes. Magenta was by Raven's side in an instant. Riff Raff next to Frank just as quickly.

"Mistress, please sit down." She asked calmly.

"Master...please?" Riff asked quietly. Frank and Raven glared at one another once more before returning to their seats. Frank summoned Riff over to pour the drinks.

"Riff, Frank can pour his own drink. As can I. Please, you and Magenta join us." Raven said with a warm smile. Magenta and Riff Raff sat down with a smile. Frank glared at her with hatred in his eyes.

"No, I am their master and I say pour the damn drinks!" Frank snapped. The servants shot up from their seats.

"I am your Queen! I say sit the hell down!" Raven said slamming her palm on the table. Magenta sat down, and Riff remained standing. "I can break you just as easily Frank!"

"You are not Queen yet!" Frank yelled. "I will never bend the knee to you!"

"I WOULDN'T ASK YOU TO!" Raven screamed. She quickly composed herself. "Excuse me. I have no appetite." She said walking towards Frank. She raised her palm and quickly brought it down against his cheek. She smirked and walked back to the lift and went upstairs.

The dining room was awkwardly quiet. The servants all avoided looking at their master's reddening cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_12 years earlier..._

"Will the two please raise both of their hands?" The priestess asked at the ceremony. The King and Queen next to her had different feelings. Rachael was glowing in happiness for her son. Hecticus was forcing a serene smile on his face, he hated the two of them. The "happy" couple were both shaking with nerves.

Frank and Raven stood before each other and held both of their hands at ear level, palms facing each other. Frank couldn't deny that she looked beautiful with her black hair piled on her head, while Raven found herself seeing more than the selfishness of her friend; he looked positively handsome in the ghastly robe.

The priestess took a gilded dagger and cut both Frank and Raven on both of their arms. "Please perform the Translyvanian way of saying eternal partners, please." She asked kindly as the blood began to drop on the floor.

Frank and Raven stepped closer, and rubbed their arms together, their blood mixing as they curved their hand back towards their heads and brought them back down. The Queen gently grabbed Raven's hand while Hecticus roughly grabbed Frank's, and both wrapped an ivory cloth around the wound. Rachael bent to clip the anklet which would symbolize the bonding had happened to Raven's leg, while Hecticus did the same for Frank.

The court burst into applause, while the two refused to look at each other. When their blood mixed, Frank suddenly felt an extreme rush of lust towards his best friend, while Raven swooned in desire for her friend.

"Now that you two are rightfully bonded in the eyes of our Goddess, Nicosia, you two are bound to wed upon the death of the Queen. Your parents should speak to you about the consequences of consummation before the vows. May Nicosia bless you both." The priestess said. "Enjoy the rest of the celebration." She smiled.

Frank and Raven were both escorted out by the King and the Queen, but it didn't take long for the two to separate from the rest of the party.

"Frank...we're not supposed to be doing this you know?" Raven said breathlessly, as the two laid entangled on his bed. Frank was no means a virgin, he had his one girl whenever he wanted her; Brianna, a handmaiden for the Queen, but he was still considered one by the court until he had been with his betrothed. He kissed her shoulder to shoulder and all over her neck.

"Ray, honestly, that's just so we don't have any kids before we're married. Which we won't have any...not now anyway. So let's enjoy ourselves before they find us...I'm sure you'll find it...pleasurable." He said in between kisses. Raven nodded, and giggled before giving herself over to absolute pleasure.

* * *

><p><em>12 years later...<em>

A knock on the door ruined all chances of Raven relaxing before she went to bed. Her nice hot bath was now ruined by the tall transvestite standing in front of her. She glared at him.

"What can you possibly want now?" She asked waspishly. She was angry, and feeling passionate at the same time. He just sneered at her.

"It's my usual time to take a bath. So, if you want to leave, be my guest. If not..." He finished with a grin. Raven thought about her possibilities. She could either leave and go to bed stiff and angry, or she could forgive Frank and have a bubble party with her fiance'.

"I was here first. I'm not leaving." She said, stubbornly and excited. Frank shrugged and stripped before getting into the bathtub. Raven tried to focus on the red cherry candles she had lit on her side of the tub. She may have wanted Frank, but he had to crawl to her first. She yawned and felt the familiar pull of Frank's arms to sleep in. Raven fought it.

"This reminds me of when we were younger..." Frank started as he leaned his head back.

"You mean when our parents forced us to take baths together?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow and letting out a genuine giggle. "I remember how you would push the bubbles onto your chest...because you were embarrassed." The two laughed and sighed.

"I also remember how you would always end up falling asleep in my bed."

"No way! We alternated rooms!" Raven said with a mock grin. Frank swam closer to her and kissed her arm. "What happened to us?"

"You slept with another girl after we slept together...and I slept with your father." Raven replied simply.

"Oh yes...I forgot that I slept with Brianna after..." Frank said with a grimace. He shrugged it off and kissed her shoulder. "But I didn't forget that you like it when I kiss this little spot right here." Raven giggled and sighed.

"I know that you loved it when I'd run my fingers through your hair." She replied with a smile as she played with his curls. He kissed her deeply and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, as he carried her to his room from the secret door from the bathroom.

After they were done, Frank fell asleep with Raven in his arms. She gently rubbed his arms and sighed.

"Frank, it hurt me because I loved you...but...I don't know anymore." She said in a whisper to herself more than to the sleeping form spooned around her. She sighed and snuggled into the embrace, sleep as her intention.

**(Thanks to the two reviews I have! :D For anyone that's curious or confused, I am too. Frank and Raven's relationship is extremely complex, and I will definitely be explaining that as the story goes on! I don't own any thing; this entire universe not the one that I'm making belongs to Richard O'Brian!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mistress..." Riff's voice echoed through the house the next morning. Raven descended the stairs, a healthy glow illuminating her pale skin.

"What is it Riff?" She smiled. He opened the door, and there stood timid Janet Weiss, standing with Brad Majors and a six year old boy. Raven's eyes widened at the sight of the child, who was a miniature version of Frank, minus all the make up and the lingerie. She shook her head and extended her hand to Brad.

"How'd you do?" She asked him with a seductive little smile. If Columbia's idea was to make her jealous, well then, let Frank taste that fruit. "Raven Desontos. You must be Brad Majors." Brad smiled broadly and shook her hand.

"I am. This is my wife, Janet Majors, and our son, Sonny." Janet shyly extended her hand, and Raven took it kindly. She bent down to the little boy, struggling to push past his parents in a theatrical debut, similar to that of his biological father. She chuckled nervously.

"We're pleased to have you attend our nipples! That's what the earthlings say right?" She asked turning to Riff in a quiet whisper, as she saw the aghast faces of their guests.

"I believe you meant nuptials?" He suggested.

"Our nuptials." Raven finished with an uncertain smile and a blush. "Please, let me show you to your rooms." The human couple followed her in nervous content.

"Have you known Frank for long?" Janet asked quietly. Raven giggled and nodded.

"You could say that. We've known each other since we were two."

"That's a really long time."

"Yes." The rest of the tour was quiet, especially as they walked down the hallway past Frank's room, where he slept peacefully undisturbed.

"Here you all are. I'm afraid I have some...business to attend to. I shall see you at dinner?" Raven said with a smile. She left the room and quietly ninja-ed her way into Frank's room. She pulled down the covers and gently laid herself on top of him. She gently stroked his hair.

"Frankie..." She said, whispering in his ear. He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Columbia". She frowned. "Oh really?" She stormed out of the room. How could he just be so insensitive? Dear Nicosia...what was wrong with her today?

Raven went to her bedroom, which Frank had seen fit to make similar to her room from the Translyvanian palace back home. She wondered why though, the air was heavy with her familiar perfume that she had stopped using when she ran away from the palace. She drew her finger across the metal vanity table and stopped at her old jewelry box. She nodded in understanding and picked through it, finding her perfume. She held it in her hand, as fragile as a snowflake.

* * *

><p><em>12 years earlier...<em>

"Momma...curious question." Raven said, approaching her mother at the table. She played with her fingers.

"What is it my little blackbird?" Serenity asked her daughter, interested.

"Hypothetically...what happens if you have...well..." Raven trailed off, rose tinting her pale face.

"Oh! You mean? Before the wedding?" She finished for her daughter, her face turning the same shade of red. "Well firstly, it's extremely dangerous. That is another way of...bonding. You transfer more information about each other. It's never good to know too much about each other. Secondly, if you're not a...you know...you cannot wear the virginal clothes. You must wear the clothing of an adult Translyvanian." Serenity finished. "But you and Frank do not have to worry about that I'm sure." Serenity said, taking the arm of her husband who had just arrived.

"No...I think we do." Raven said as her parents left.

* * *

><p>Raven went to her bedroom and took off the robe, exposing her adult clothing; a blue bustier and garter ensemble. She pulled on her stilettos on top of her fishnets and descended the great stairs to the dining hall, earning gasps from everyone that saw her.<p>

"My Nicosia!"

"Oh dear..."

"Can you believe it?"

"Took him long enough!"

"Harlot!"

"Immature kids!"

"She's going to rule over us someday?"

Those were just some of the whispered shouts that Raven could hear. She felt her tears sliding down her cold face, hot and leaving trails behind. She saw Frank from a distant corner of her eye looking surprised. Please...her eyes pleaded with him. He nodded and stripped off his robe, exposing his Translyvanian garb.

The gasps grew louder. The Queen fainted into the arms of her husband, while Raven's mother fainted onto the floor. Frank approached her and linked her arm with his.

"Figures...pride runs deep in the Furter family..."

"How can anyone be proud?"

"This is an insult to our customs!"

"A non virgin bride!"

"Leave them alone!" Raven heard her father and Magenta spreading to the crowd. Raven wiped her tears off and lifted her head up proudly.

"So what? Does it truly make me any different from any of you? No." She said in quiet anger. "It means that I gave myself over to pleasure. Who here does not do that?" Silence in the dining room. "Exactly. Now, go back to your business." She smiled and began to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"I thought that was incredibly sexy..." Frank said, his lips at the base near her ear. "I like a woman who takes charge of her life..." She giggled, but stopped when she saw the King approaching.

"Frank, can you allow me to speak to my...daughter-in-law? It'll only take a moment." Hecticus asked politely. Frank looked wary but handed Raven's hand to his father.

"I think it's best if we talk outside on the balcony." Hecticus suggested gently pulling her with him. Raven nodded.

"Your Majesty, what can I help you with?" She asked, not really feeling like bestowing favors. He pushed her against the wall on the side of the window where no one could see them. He began planting rough,sloppy kisses against her neck.

"Your Majesty!" Raven said in shocked disgust. He wouldn't stop, his hands roaming everywhere. She beat on his chest with her hands. "Let me go!" She bit his hand as it stroked her cheek.

"OW!" The king exclaimed in pain. "How dare you? You little whore!" He screamed, slapping her in the face. Raven fell to the floor in pain and surprise. "I can have you if I want!"

"Someone!" Raven called, trying to call to the party-goers outside. "Help!" Hecticus slapped her against, this time drawing blood with his ring. She screamed louder and kicked at him, hitting him in a very private area.

"Very well...I'd rather have you crawl to me..." Hecticus said, breathing heavily. He grabbed her wrist and held her at arm's length. "When he does something to displease you...you know where to find me...oh and if you tell anyone...I'd hate to see what happens to Frank..." He finished with an evil grin. He offered her his handkerchief and his arm to escort her back inside.

"Frank, she's just lovely." Hecticus lied as he handed her back to his son.

"I know it." Frank said, not seeing Raven's red face. "I know it."

**(So...If anyone hasn't noticed...I've been slipping some references from the original movie...Anyway...Hecticus is a really bad man. When I said I was going to explain their relationship, I also should have said that I was going to explain customs and everything else, so that's what I'm doing there.)**


End file.
